<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa OC X Character Oneshots! by Orion_The_Assassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243852">Danganronpa OC X Character Oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin'>Orion_The_Assassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa THH-V3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:32:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana X Character, Orion X Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! This is one of my first stories, and i’m excited to do this! Yay!<br/>
Rules:<br/>
-I can do smut.<br/>
-I will attempt to do omega verse.<br/>
-I will do F/F, M/M, and F/M.<br/>
-I will do Throuples.<br/>
-I can do Songshots.<br/>
-I will try my best to do as you request.</p><p>-There will also be Oneshots, where people are shipped from other games. (For example, Sexist! Orion X Mikan. That is cursed, but it’s an example. It will never happen. Unless if one of you crazy heads suggest it.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orion X Kaede: Heartfelt Melody|Part I|(College AU) (Autism AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning Contains Explicit Content Such as: Profanity, Sexual Content, and Implied Nudity. Not for younger readers.</strong>
</p><p>Kaede’s POV: </p><p>Hi! I’m Kaede Akamatsu. And this is my story! I have Autism. Autism is a hard thing to cope with. It comes with, Social Anxiety, Headaches from loud noises, and can cause brain damage. </p><hr/><p>I carry my bags to my dorm room. I look around for a bunk to occupy. The room was fairly large, and only four people were going to be in the room. I see Orion, outside my window, walking into his dorm room. The dormitory was six stories high, so it kind of terrified me. I was on the fifth floor, right across from Orion’s Sisters’ dorm, and we were fairly close. I knew her well, and I tried to make a good first impression on her. And then I see Rantaro making out with Shuichi. I zoom away from the curtains peering outside the dorm. Did I hear moaning? That was the question that scarred me. I remember as children when Orion and I would have mini play dates. It was super fun. But, all good things must come to an end. I always thought that Shuichi was Bisexual. He is, but he’s more attracted to boys. So Homosexual? I guess? Eh. I don’t know. Anyways, I ate with Maki in the mess hall, and she mentioned something about seeing Orion shirtless. I thought it was a pervert, but I felt the wind blow up my skirt when I heard about it. Maki also mentioned about us bunking together in my dorm room, room 518. “I guess Tenko is lesbian now.” Maki says biting into her Maki Roll. “Eh. I guess I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it. The poor girl’s being bullied by Miu, the campus’s horny shithead. I’m waiting for Himiko to do some magic on Miu.” Maki takes a sip of her Oolong Tea. “Well. I guess we’re bunking with her too.” Maki says shrugging her shoulders. “Oh, really?” I say. “Not much of a dorm roster, but it’ll do for now.” Out of nowhere, Orion sits by me. My face turns as red as a tomato. “Hey, Kaede.” He says looking at me with a charming smile. My hands feel like butter. ”H-Hi, Kae—rion! Hi, Orion!” I hide my face hoping not to be criticized by him. “Kaede has a crush on you.” Maki says. I look at her with my death stare. “N-No! I-I don’t like you-I-I mean I do, but-“ I stutter. “So...you don’t like-like, me, but you like me as a friend?” Orion says giving me a questioning look. My face still red, I say, “Exactree. I mean Exactly! Sorry...” Orion starts to chuckle. “You are pretty clumsy Kaede. I like that.” He says, leveling up his handsome charm. I shyly bite my Kankoro Mochi as I scoot closer to Orion. “Finally! Food!” Hana exclaims as she sits beside Maki. “Onii-Chan! How was your day?” Hana smiles while leaning across the table. “I told you not to call me that in front of my friends, Hana.” After lunch, I meet up with Maki at the dormitory. “Do you think we’ll have a fourth person in our roster?” says Maki. I look up at the orange-glazed sky. “Depends. Who knows who it’ll be.”</p><p>[2 Hours Later] </p><p>“Angie? I guess she’s cool?” Maki says examining the roster sheets. “Atua must’ve put us together by grace! Or just plain coincidence.” I give her a puzzled look. “Atua?” I say. “Atua is my god. He rules over all of us.” I look at her puzzled again. “Is this where you have like, orgies and strippers, and other Illuminati bullshit?” I say confused. “Yes. We have an island orgy everyday. Mainly soup kitchens and we use condoms!” My eyes give her a disgusted look. “What?” We all settle in our dorm, and we rest.</p><p>Orion’s POV: </p><p>I wake up to the sound of synchronized moaning. I step out of the bed, and rush into the bathroom. I get dressed, then I wake up Shuichi and Rantaro, then Kaito. “Wake up! You have to get ready for the classes we have!” I look at everybody, grab my backpack, then head to my Sex Ed class. I pass a note to Kaede, across from me, who was asleep. She wakes up startled, and opens the note. She scribbles something on there, and passes it back to me. I look at the note. <em>Class is boring Hinata-San. Wanna go somewhere?- Kaede</em></p><p>I look at Kaede with an uneasy look. I write down,</p><p>
  <em>I mean, sure, we can do it at our free time</em>
  <em>.- Orion</em>
</p><p>I pass it to Kaede. </p><p>The passing of notes continue for a while now, and not once did the teacher catch us, or intercept us. It came to the diagram of a male’s sex organs. I cover my eyes the whole time. “Releasing sperm is what these baby-makers do. They are inserted...” I cover my ears. “Condoms are most advisable while having sex.” I start to shed tears. Kaede whispers in my ear seductively. “Wanna do something tonight?” I knew she was joking. But did she really mean it? That didn’t matter for now. To make the situation even worse, he puts up a diagram of a wang on the screen. “Holy shit...” I whisper. The diagram was completely inaccurate, because it was incorrectly labeled. I sigh. After class, Miu approaches me, and slams me against the wall. My hands were pinned to the wall, and Miu reached her left hand down to unbuckle my belt and to unzip my jeans. She already got my belt off, then, in the nick of time, when my jeans were almost pulled off, Kaede pushes Miu to the side. I zip my pants and put my belt back on. I sigh in relief as I hug Kaede. She turns red again. We hug for a long time. Her heartbeat syncs with mine, as I kissed her on the cheek. She turns red, and kisses me on my cheek too. I smile, then, ask her something. “Where do you want to go?” I say. “To my secret place.” She says. She takes ahold of my hand, and leads me to a cliff, overlooking the sea, kissed by the sun’s reflection. The cliff was flat, and it was pretty big. There was nothing behind us, except bushes and a forest of flowers. There were trees also. We sat on a wooden bench, which gave us a perfect view of the sea. “Orion...I have something to tell you...” “What?” “I-I love you...” I stare at her. “I love you too...” “Hey...Do you...wanna do it?” She says. I nod. I pull her close...</p><p>To Be Continued - Assassin-Chan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rantaro X Kitsune! Orion: Kitsune To Koi Ni? Part I (In Love With A Kitsune?!) I ( (Kitsune AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rantaro asked for the Fox spirits to help him. But when he ends up with a Kitsune, Rantaro wonders if it was really what he asked for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning, Contains Explicit Content: Sexual Themes, and Profanity. Viewer’s Discretion Advised.</strong>
</p><p>Rantaro’s POV: </p><p>You may be wondering, <em>Why is this guy hooked up with a Kitsune?</em> Well, It happened on one fateful evening, When I went to a Torii Shrine.</p><hr/><p>“Please help me find my sisters and let the fox spirits guide me to my path.” I clap my hands and bow. I soon feel a presence behind me. I head home and go to bed. The next morning, I wake up face to face with a Kitsune. “Mornin’ Rantaro!” The Kitsune said. “How do you know my name?!” “Oh? I’m your spiritual guide, Orion Hinata!” I frown. I get out of my bed and go into my closet. He followed behind me. “Hey! Give me some privacy!” His ears twitch as he cocks his head. He soon sets up a teal suitcase in front of my bed. “What’s that for?” He laughs. “I’m staying here, silly!” I soon get hit by a “Oh, Shit!” moment. “There are boundaries. No looking in my dresser, no searching around for some of my magazines, Okay?” He nods. I walk out and see Orion laying on the tatami flooring. I sigh, as I say, “If you’re my spiritual guide, can people see you?” He stops dead in his tracks, and looks at me. “Yes, to a certain extent. But it’s only with the pure of heart.” I give him a menacing look. “You sound like a fucking unicorn.” He brings out a Harisen, and smacks me with it. “Hey! Why’d you do that?!” He stuffs the Harisen into his haori’s back pocket. “Because you were being an insolent little bitch!” Orion says, with a glimpse of rage. I frown, as I cross my arms. He pulls out the exact uniform I was wearing, and put it on. He soon pulls a backpack out of his suitcase. “What are you, Mary Poppins?” “That’s impossible!” He says, pulling out a kotatsu. He soon shoved binders, schoolbooks, and manga into his backpack. We both head to school. Luckily, everybody seemed to act normal around him. “Hi, I’m Kaede Akamatsu! Nice to meet you!” Kaede says, approaching Orion. “Hi, Kaede, I’m Orion!” He says, without his ears twitching. Heck, they weren’t even on his head! It got to the first period, when Orion started acting up. For some reason, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. It’s like...No. It can’t be. I open my bento, as Orion looks at mine in curiousness. “Did you forget your food?” “Maybe...” He says twiddling his fingers. “Fine. We can share.” I pick up a piece of rice, and place it in Orion’s mouth. Kaede stares at me with anticipation. “Do you like Orion-San?” She says. “N-No! I don’t like him!” I say as my face turns red as a tomato. Kaede starts poking me in my side. Maki walks up to me and places a note on the table. I curiously open it. <em>You’ve been invited to Maki’s birthday party! The date is Feb, 1. At 9:00 to 12:00 PM!</em> I walk over to Maki. “About the party, I’m planning on going tomorrow.” “Cool!” Maki says, trying to smile. Soon I hear the voice of Orion say, “Cool! I was invited to Maki’s Party!” I walk off and wait for the class to be over. The teacher discusses all about the Valentine’s Day field trip on a mountain in rural Kyoto. I hear the mentioning of it, and I get excited. I soon go to the locker room to get changed for gym. I see Orion shirtless for the first time. So much abs...I shake my head and then get changed for gym class. I soon see Orion, shooting hoops. “Who told me you were good at basketball?” He chuckles. “I’m good at many things.” He says. I looked for his tails, but there were none. When gym class was over, we all took a shower. They only fitted two boys in each stall, and it seemed kind of intimate. Orion and I shared a shower room, and I prevented myself from looking down. It seemed intimate at first, but we started talking and laughing until I looked down. Before you could even say Kitsune, I already had an erection. I tried to hide it from him, until he grabbed my erection. He looked at his hand, and realized I had released on his hand. He soon licks it up, and turns away. “Did you just...” I say looking at him. His ears were red, and I could tell he was blushing. We were quiet the whole time, and didn’t make any physical contact. I soon dry off, and get into my school uniform. Orion does the same. I look at him, and then quickly look away. I go home, and Orion starts to speak up. “So...about the shower...” “Why did you do that on my hand?” I frown. “I kind of got aroused...” I said. He looks at me like I just said something mean about him. “Why did you get aroused...” Orion said, blushing. “Was it because of me?” “N-No...it was just my thought about-...” He soon starts to smile. “You know you wanted to.” He says. “My face turns dark red. “It was because of me. You get aroused when you see me.” He says, starting to unzip his pants, revealing his whimsy red pair of underwear, and a tiny patch of hair poking out of the nylon strap around his curved waist. He pulls down his pants, as he approaches closer to me. Without hesitation, he reaches into my pants, and into my banana boxers, the tip of my crotch. I moan loudly as he starts to rub on it. He soon pulls his hand out of my pants, and stands up. “I’ve been waiting for this. He licks his lips, and aligns his finger on the side of his underwear. He pulls it down, revealing himself to me. He walks over to me erotically, and slides his finger across my groin. He unbuttons the shirt I was wearing, and puts it on himself. He soon fiddles with my belt, and tosses it to the side. I had no more protection. He soon faps me. My face turns red as he unbuttons my pants. He yanks it down, and tosses that to the side. It was a weird moment to be in, but it felt nice, to release all my sexual needs at the end of the day. He soon pulls down my banana boxers, as I feel my erection getting wet. He pushes me against the bed and grinds into me. I start to release moans and gasps. “Orion! Aah~!” He smirks as he enters through me. I feel his length hit my sweet spot. He releases in me as I moan loudly. He throws his head back and moans. “S-So hot...” I say. I soon suck on his length and twirl my tongue on it. He moans loudly in ecstasy. I bob my head to the rhythm of his thrusting in my mouth. I jab my lubed fingers in his ass, as he moans. After a night of sexual encounter, I decide to keep Orion for a while. He seemed like a good person. He also fucked me hard too. </p><p>
  <b>To Be Continued In Part II, The Party!</b>
</p><p>Dearest Regards, Assassin-Chan ;)<b></b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Servant! Detective!  I Shuichi X Criminal! Orion: Kiss The Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning! Contains: Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes. If you can’t handle this type of topic, then I suggest you shan’t (an English accent) read this chapter.</b>
</p><p>Shuichi’s POV:</p><p>Drat! Another escape of a murderous Assassin! I check around for clues. I see none. The heinous assassin known as Kabuki Killer. It was the corpse of Kokichi Ouma, the corrupt mayor. I sigh, and head back to the police station, with a Dpod Shuffle. “He’s behind his own time.” I mumble to myself. I slam the evidence on the table. The police officer scrolls through the Dpod Shuffle. </p><p>“Most of the stuff here is just Sayaka Maizono songs. And there’s a...Animal Camper app?” I look at the phone. <em>Dammit.</em> I think to myself. “Oh! I’ll take this to Kyoko!” “Sure...” I run to CSI investigator Kyoko Kirigiri. “I see. Seems like a high schooler’s phone. I check the screen for thumbprints. They were the Kabuki Killer’s fingerprints. I bid farewell to Kyoko. I rush to the exact position of the Kabuki Killer. I rush down to Yuki Avenue. I soon see a door, and look through it. This was the exact spot. I take pictures of the inside. I got the pictures of the cork board, but they seemed like criminals. I caught pictures of the weapon stash. I hear the twisting of the door knob. I hide under a fancy chair, and video the whole conversation with someone on the phone. I follow the criminal outside. He seems to notice me, as he turns around, and looks at me, unarmed. “I’m not going to hurt you...” He says, smiling sadistically. “What the hell?!” I say, in frustration. “I’m not going to kill anyone for the next 72 hours.” That gave him three days. I grit my teeth. “Tell me what the fuck is going on!” I yell. He stays quiet. “Well, I could make a deal,” He continues. He walks to me. “You will play as my servant. You do whatever I want to do, and I’ll  never kill anyone. Every time you do as I say, I will add 24 hours to my no-Killing time span.” He pulls himself closer to me. “If you don’t do what I say, there will be consequences.” He grins sadistically. “How much will you keep up this charade!” I yell at him. “Depends on how long you live.” His red eyes stare into my soul. I shiver at the sight. My breath sharpens. He walks off. “Wait!” I yell. He turns around. “What will you do if you end up stopping my servant shift!” He turns around. “Oh? I would? Never. That would never happen.” “I will tell you something to do.” He looks at me. “Go home. Your shift starts tomorrow. I recommend you get sleep.” I was shocked. “Excuse me?” I give him a puzzled look. “I want to try to keep you safe.” I was confused after hearing the sound of that. I head home, as I go to sleep. For some reason, I get the weirdest dream. “Sh-Shuichi! I need you!!” I see the criminal without any clothes with his butt pointed to my length, and giving me a erotic look. I blush. I feel the tensing of my length as I hear his moans. I wake up to a wet blanket. I gasp. I stand in my laundry room, with and erect length, and only in my button up pajama top. I had the house to myself for the week. I grab my pajamas and put them on. I text Kyoko. </p><p>Shuichi: The Kabuki Killer is innocent. It was covered up by the corrupt Mayor, Kokichi Ouma. </p><p>Kyoko: Really? So he committed suicide.</p><p>Shuichi: I am now business with The Kabuki Killer. He turns out to be a pretty nice guy.</p><p>Kyoko: Ah! I see that.</p><p>I bike to The Kabuki Killer’s place. There turned out to be a garden of flowers leading to a modern looking house. “Wow!” I mumble to myself. I knock at the door. The Kabuki Killer appears at the door. He introduces himself. He turned out to be my High School Friend Orion Hinata. I shake his hand and step inside. Wait...was this a trap? “Treat yourself at home. Now, I won’t ask anything unless I need it. There may be some wants.” He smiles. The first task of the day was to make him something. I look at him. “What?” I frown. “I had this dream...” I say. I tell him about the dream I had that night. “Ah? I have no sexual needs for you.” I look at him. “I-I it’s really hard to tell you this, but I love you...” He smiles. If you need anything from me, I’ll be here. After a day full of surprisingly fun requests, I request something from him. “Can I have something from you?” He looks at me. “My virginity?” I shake my head. “I want a kiss from you...” I say. He blushes for a bit. He rubs me on the chin. He bends over and presses his lips against mine. We continue for a while until he shoves me against the wall and pulls up my shirt a bit. He strips away my clothes, and I look in his eyes. They seemed to look tender. He gets rid of his clothes and puts me on the bed, and flips me over. He enters me, as I moan loudly. He thrusts faster and faster, until he releases in me. “O-Orion! I need you!!” I said something very similar to my dream. He thrusts deeper, as he reaches my sweet spot. I moan. It was my turn to enter him. I bite his neck as I force myself deeper into him. He moans. I release in him, as I throw my head back and let out a pleasuring moan. He pushes himself to my length. He sucks on it, twirling his tongue, savoring every bit of me. I release in his mouth, and I lay beside him. I pant. I soon fall asleep, and Orion covers me with his parka he was wearing. It was the best night in my life.</p><p>
  <b>The End! </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Depressed! Hana X Shuichi: No Time For Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning! Contains Explicit Content Such As: Profanity, Violence, Attempted Suicide, Rape, Sexual Themes, Childhood Abuse, and Bullying. If you are weak to this content, or have suffered from at least one of the warnings, come talk to me. I’ll be there to support you! But if it’s worse, you might need a therapist, or call a depressed teen hotline.</b>
</p><p>Hana’s POV:</p><p>I was happy once. But it didn’t last for long. My mother died when I was six. It wrecked me to see my mother’s cold, lifeless face, in front of me. I hated to see her dead. I cried and cried and cried. It was a hard time, and my father got abusive. He started drinking, and was never home. He was also out there, getting other women pregnant. One day, I escaped through my balcony, with a thick rope holding me. I rushed over to my best friend Shuichi’s house, and I stayed there, until my father went away. Usually, Shuichi’s parents would let me stay away from my father’s rage, and I would always come back to a dirty, dirty house. I would always go over to Shuichi’s and that is what happened. I hated him. He was a cruel human. He ruined my life. I wanted for him to die. But he never did. </p><p>At school, I was using my normal demeanor, when Kaede came over. “Ohayo Gozaimasu!” I look at her as she speeds up to me, using the roller skates on her shoes. She was very, very optimistic. I liked to see her, for her shining purity of everlasting optimism. It was like she cared for me. Shuichi, Kaede, And I We’re friends ever since grade school. I smile and give her a thumbs up. Then, in class, Hiyoko walks up to me and scoffs, “What are you doing here, dumbass.” She says in her sassiest attitude. “Maybe if you could read, you might understand better.” She growls. “*sarcasm* Oh, no! I’m being eaten by a blonde tiger! Help me!” She grabs me by my collar, and thrusts me down to her, about sixteen millimeters. It was hard to believe that Hiyoko had that much brute strength to pull me down. I look at her. “Excuse me?” I say. “Ew...I have an ugly bug to destroy.” Hiyoko says to me. “I know what you are, but what am I?” The whole class erupts with a, <em>oooh! Hiyoko got burned!</em> She punches me in my face as I rub my cheek and say, “Is that your best?” She runs at me, and I scoot out of the way, as she plummets into the wall. She soon grabs my arm, and tries to break it. She speaks by my ear, and says, “No-one likes you, get that, Hana? Not even your own family. Your father hates you, your mother died because of you. You are never going to be loved, ever again. Hear that? Hear that?”</p><p>”Go to Hell, Bastard!”</p><p>I yell it at her, and I run out of the classroom. Kaede yells back, “Quit being an ignorant bitch, Hiyoko!” Shuichi catches up to me. I bust the outside doors open, and I rush to my self reserved Sakura tree. I always believed that she had reincarnated as the Sakura tree, and every time I sat under it, I would feel safe. It was like she was in front of me, hugging me. I start to cry. I hated Hiyoko. I hated everybody. I wanted to hate everybody. It was like suffering for me. Shuichi yells my name. “Hana!” He finds me curled in a ball, crying. “It’s okay, Hana. Don’t listen to Hiyoko. She’s just an annoying little screwhead. You can’t let her get the best of you. He squats in front of me, and lifts my head. Smiling, he says, “You’re special. In every single way. I-I never told you this, but...I’ve been secretly harboring emotions of love...to you...” My face turns red. “Hana, I love you!” Tears envelope my eyes. “I love you too, Chi-San!” I cry as he pulls me to his chest. He could feel my tears splattering on his uniform. He wipes away my tears, and pulls me close. Kaede’s eyes brighten. Our lips touch with grace. I open my eyes, and then see his blush. I then close them. I release from the kiss, and Kaede realizes it’s raining. Kaede zooms inside, as Shuichi unbuttons his jacket and puts it over the top of us. I hear the rain pitter-patter against the ground. The ground around us is wet, so we move closer to the tree. I cuddle closer to him. He sits down as I lay my head on his shoulder. He falls asleep along with me. I feel even safer. </p><p>Kaede stares at us like we just had our insides torn out of us. I hope that wasn’t the case. She starts to squeal and breathe fast. I look at Shuichi as I tap him on the shoulder. “Chi-San...” I say patting his shoulder. He wakes up with a bright red blush. “Chi-San! Wake up!” I yell at him. I called him Chi-San, when I first met him. I would always call him that. He didn’t have a nickname, so he just called me, Hana-San. I was happy with the name. We would always call each other that. It had me smiling. He smiles at me. Kaede talks about a party she is hosting tonight. I decided I was gonna go. I nod. Shuichi decided he wanted to go too. We all head home after school. </p><p>I think about the party all day long. I get dressed nice, but casual. Only a little dress, with teal flats, and my mother’s Sakura hair clip. As I was walking to the party, I see this man, handsome, yet shady approaching me. He grabs me by my hand. I try to run away, but his grip prevents me from escaping. I fight back, hoping to be released, but I am drawn in closer by the man. He grabs my fairly large breasts, and cup his hands around them. My hands were pinned behind my back, so I wouldn’t do any shady business. I clench my fists, and I throw my hands out, and I was release from his grip. I run to Kaede’s house, hoping to never see that man again. I knock on Kaede’s door, and she lets me in. I thank her for the party, and I hug her. All of my friends were there. Chiaki from the Student Council, Maki, Kaito, Kaede, And Shuichi, My now Boyfriend. Kaede pulls out a conical hat, and pulls out a piece of paper. “Seven Minutes of Heaven.” She reads. I frown. Kaede pulls out a construction worker hat. She pulls out a piece of paper. “First up, Hana Kazumi!” I walk up to the toy capsule. I stuff a quarter in there, twist the handle, and hear the pop of a capsule. I open it. A beret? This is impossible! How can someone stuff a beret into a tiny toy capsule? Witchcraft! No! May the power of Christ compel this evil toy capsule machine! I note pops out onto the floor. It read, “Chiaki Nanami.” I look at her. “Nana-San!” That was my nickname for her too. She smiles and leads me into the closet. I sit on a cushioned barrel seat. There was a bit of awkward silence, but it was quite fun. “Hey, Nana-San. Remember that time we had a banana split together, and we both vomited in the same toilet?” Chiaki laughs. “Yeah...Man, we were so fun back then. I wish we could turn back time.” She says. “Yeah...” I say, agreeing with her. We both talk more about ourselves. “Wait...remember that ear worm song we listened to, Nana-San?” Chiaki give me a menacing look. “No. Never talk about, *gulp* Pocketful of Sunshine...” I laugh, trying to remember the song, “I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.” I sing, laughing. “That was one of the catchiest songs of the 2000’s.” We both break out in laughter. “I’ve got obsessed with Hatsune Miku lately...” Chiaki nods. “Ditto. Her rhythm games are super fun. I can’t believe Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Megamix 39 will be out this February! I’m so excited to get it!” The timer ends, and we both get out. We go through a ton of games, and it was 12:00. It was the weekend now, so I was excited. Kaede pulls out a piece of paper, saying, “Strip Poker.” Everyone blushes. We get to her kotatsu, and pulls out a suitcase of chips, and 100 cards. I remove my hair clip, and set it on the table. </p><p>I was pretty good at poker, but Chiaki would win this whole thing. Kaede passes everybody 5 cards, two up, three down. I had to win.</p><p>Kaede was the chooser of the sectioning of clothing to strip. We had the first round. Kaede has lost that round, and she took off her shoes. Everybody was nervous. We had done a few rounds, and here was the status: </p><p>Kaede had only her shirt and skirt.</p><p>Chiaki had her hoodie and her panties still.</p><p>Shuichi was only in his shirt and undergarments.</p><p>Maki had her skirt and bra on</p><p>Kaito was completely out of clothes. </p><p>I had my dress, and my bra.</p><p>The game was super close, but I had won. And I did it with Shuichi’s undergarments on my head. I am a boss! We all got dressed, and we all decide to head home, after a night of fun and games. </p><p>Shuichi decides to walk me home, and I welcome him inside. The house was nearly empty, but we still had the furniture. I look into my dad’s room, and finds out that he left. I try to find where he is, but he’s nowhere to be seen. I soon find blood on the couch. I didn’t know hate could do this much...I knew he was dead now...I felt terrible. I start to cry. Shuichi pats me on my shoulder. I felt a bit better when he patted me on the shoulder...I run up to my room, as I cry on my bed. He was gone. Forever. I think he just wanted to see mom again. I cried even more. Shuichi sat on the bed and held me tight. There was a knock at the door. It sounded like a bang, but it sounded soft. It was Hiyoko. I slammed the door, and locked it. There were footsteps in the house. You could hear them getting closer. Suddenly, a man appears in the doorway. He walks into the room, stepping into the light. He grabs Shuichi, and forces a knife to his neck. Then, he points a gun at me. “Which one do you pick?” He says, like he’s gonna pull the trigger. I hesitate, grab the gun, and shoot him in the head. Then, I shoot myself. I collapse on the ground as Shuichi yells, “NO!!” I take one last breath. I wake up in a white room, with Shuichi and Chiaki looking over me. “Why does my head hurt, Chi-San? And where are we, Nana-San?” Shuichi smiles. “You’re at a hospital. See? You’re being cared for. Then, I see the blowing of Sakura petals. I felt my mother’s spirit watching over me. I reach out my hand, and Sakura petals land in my lap. They soon release an aroma, that smelled like my mother’s perfume that she wore everyday. It put me at ease. I inhale, then exhale. I knew, she was happy, once more. And my father was once again, happy.</p><p>
  <b>The End- </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how’d you like that? It was super long, and it took me about four hours to complete. If you want more like this, just clap, and I’ll be there! - Assassin-Chan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Suki, Kirai (Like, Hate) Pt:1| Tsundere! Hana Hinata X Rantaro Amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an adaptation of the song, Suki, Kirai. I love the song because of it’s hilarity and comedic behavior, but it also has good lyrics. Oh...I was babbling...Sorry! Let’s get to the story! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hana’s POV: </p><p>I’m Hana Hinata. I go to Kibougamine Gakuen. I know, I know, this school is evil, but my father is the principal here. So, we’re not going to have to worry about Monokuma and those shitty Junko Enoshima clones. *cough* Tsumugi *cough* Shirogane. Anyways, there’s this boy I like, Rantaro Amami...but I can’t manage to tell him. Well...I guess he likes me, but then, I don’t like him. Here’s my story on how I had a lover/crush. Here we go!</p><hr/><p>I grab a book called Ikigai and the rest was stuff I didn’t need to pay attention to. When I had gotten to my dorm, I flipped through the pages of the book, slowly getting interested. I write on a piece of paper, and I take a sip of my Caramel Drizzle Macchiato from Sirenbucks. There was one in the campus, so I decided to end the day with a Ōgata sized Caramel Drizzle Macchiato. I was writing an essay about the first through seventh chapters. Kaede walks in and saw me writing the essay. “Hana, the essay isn’t due until the 16th. That’s ten days from now. Just relax and get it done on Monday or Tuesday next week. It’s the weekend. Relax, Hana. Let’s check out the boys!” I roll my eyes and lay down my pencil. I get up from my swivel chair, and I head out the door. Kaede grabs the hood on my hoodie. “Nope. You’re not going out like that. At least put on something even cuter. I head into my closet, and look at my cami dress. It looked too frilly and flowery for my style...but I put it on. I just hoped it didn’t draw attention to me. I put in my bear barrette. And I grab my teal flats, and walk out the door. Kaede stands behind my flabbergasted. I put on my flats, and turn around, as the dress twirls. Kaede hugs me as I stand there, shuddering. Kaede leads me out of the dormitory. We walk towards a party house. She looks back at me and smiles. “You ready?” She takes me into the house as I hear the song Lucky*Orb by Hatsune Miku</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Suki Kirai: Pt 2 | Tsundere! Hana X Rantaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry if this took a while, I was busy doing dumb college work, and I decided to get it finished all this morning. I had started at 3:00- 7:00 am. It was stressful, but it payed off in the end. Anyways, here we go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait...I look around the house and I see my brother. “Orion-San!” I yell at him. He rushes over and spots Kaede. “I guess this my cue to leave. Bye bye, Hana-Sama!” Kaede hurriedly says. “At least you’re still here Ori...” I look around he wandered off with Kaede. Hope they don’t do anything naughty. Lucky * Orb slowly fades to Getcha! One of my favorite songs. “Wait. I see a boy with green hair up there. He wasn’t there before...Wait...Rantaro?!! How the hell did he know this was my favorite song?! He walks towards me and smiles. “What do you think about the music Hana?” I hesitate to speak. “I-It’s Fine...” He places his hand on my shoulder and smirks. He snaps his finger and switches to Careless Whisper. “Ranta-“ He places his finger on my lips. I facepalm in embarrassment. My eyes fixate on Rantaro’s gentle lime eyes. The sight of them calms me down. His hand eases down to my side. We dance the night away. I fall asleep on Rantaro as he piggybacks me back to my dorm. I wake up from my nap, seeing Kaede hovered over me. She said I had been carried by Rantaro back to my dorm. “Yeah. It was the cutest thing. I couldn’t stop squealing.” My eyes go from partially closed, to wide open. My face was red, and my eyes were shaking. I cover my cheeks to prevent Kaede from seeing them. “I fell asleep on him...” I let out a shriek as Kaede covers her ears. “Calm down, girl. He only piggybacked you back to our dorm.” My eyes grow stern. “You...told him to piggyback me back to my dorm...didn’t you...DIDN’T YOU!!!” I chase her around the room with my pillow. “I won’t let you get away with this!” “Calm down, Hana!” I stop to take a breath. After that incident, I go to my first class. We learned about sociology, which I hated so much, I shed tears the whole time. I walk to my next class, hoping it wasn’t boring. History class. It wasn’t boring at all, (LOL) I actually liked it. We did a re-enactment of the Russo-Japanese war, and we had to die dramatically if we were shot. I saw Kaede get violently shot. “Kaede!” I yell out. “D-Don’t worry about me...I’m fine...” There was an plastic knife implanted between her breasts. And when we got killed, we had to pop a blood bag over ourselves, and we had blood tubes that ejected ketchup from it that was on our necks. I pulled the knife out of her chest, as the blood stained the knife, and Kaede groaned in pain. “Finish me.” I jabbed her with the knife, and stabbed her in her chest a ton of times. The blood stained her uniform as the blood dropped on the floor. A strawberry milkshake dyed red, streamed out of her mouth. “Goodbye...” She says to me as she rolls over. “Kaede!!!” I cry. Kaede sits up, wiping her face off. “How was I?” She says. I wink at her and give her a thumbs up. Kaede picks up her blood tube, and squirts it in my face. I take the plastic knife and puncture the tube as I squirt it all over her. We laugh as I hear a soft masculine laugh. It was Rantaro. My face turns red, like the ketchup splattered on it. He takes my hand and lifts me up. My hand he grabs gets sweaty. I jerk my hand away, and hide it behind my back. After the class, we got washed up, and it was gym. Kaede and My uniforms were in the washer, along with everybody’s. After school I go back to my dorm, wiping the ketchup off my cheek as I sigh and wait for Kaede to finish her shower. Suddenly, there was a ringing of the doorbell. I open the door to see A girl my age. She smiles. “I’m Gumi! Nice to you!” Wait...Wasn’t she on her tour? Wait...What is going on? “Hana Hinata...Nice to meet you.” She seemed quite reserved. “You may be wondering how I got here...It’s a long story.” I welcome her in and she tells me how she got here. I smile vibrantly at her. “Are you the only one here?” I ask her. “Nope. A sweet girl named Hatsune Miku will be coming here too.” I fall backwards. Who was inviting Vocaloids into the school? “Oh! Hello girls! I’m Miku Hatsune!” She wasn’t wearing her usual stage outfit. She was wearing the school’s uniform! “Kaede walks out of the bathroom. Hello Gumi, Hello Miku. I collapse on the floor, dead like a doorknob...</p><p>Sorry if there are too many parts...See you in the next one!</p><p>
  <b>Dearest Regards- Orion-San</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Suki Kirai Pt. 3| Tsundere Hana X Rantaro [CANCELLED]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter will be cancelled, because of how long it might get. So, I was thinking, “Hey! I should bridge off and make this into a book!” And I will. Except, the 2 part oneshot I made, is the summary of the story. Things will be edited, and reiterated, and it will add even more pizazz to the relationship, and give the story more “Spice” (Did you get my joke? If you did, I am disturbed...If you like Kagamine Len. Stop, Get some help.) Anyways, Because the Oneshots include Miku and Gumi, I have to include the others. That will be nearly impossible incorporating them into the story. Wish me luck!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>